Minecraft Story Mode: Different Paths
by DestroyingForever
Summary: Friends torn apart. Heros under fire. The people's rebellion. And all of this unnecessary chaos, deaths, destruction can only be pinned on one person. Jesse. This is the story of the legendary hero... and his downfall. (My version of MCSM Season 2.)


"Nothing built can last forever. And every legend no matter how great, fades with time. With each passing year, more and more details are lost until all that remains are myths… half truths. To put it simply, lies. And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the far lands… The legend of the **New Order Of The Stone** endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact. Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has need for heros. And ours was fortunate to have, so long ago, **five** heroes such as these."

 **Minecraft Story Mode: Season Two Rewritten**

"Who cares where you live?" Jesse said as he looked up to a downed Petra. He didn't understand what was making her feel guilty. "All we should be caring about right now is your sword." She looked up and nodded. "Okay.. so I can see two ways of getting in. We can go through where Stella went, but I have a bad feeling about those guards. But the second door like lighter, but that's gonna be a lot of barking puppies.

Jesse looked left and then right. "I guess it would be easier to go through the puppy kennel..." They sneaked towards the door as Jesse pulled out the bones he collected earlier. "Here puppies…you want a nice juicy bone?" He threw it back inside the fenced off cage. "Alright, Petra let's go!" he whispered. His head turned over to Petra and just stared on silently as she fell to her knees petting the 3 wolves surrounding her. "So freaking cute!"

"Come on Petra, we gotta go." The two walked into Stella's treasure room. "So this is her treasure room?" "Uh… yeah. Apparently half the stuff in here still have their name tags on them." They walked around searching for Miss Butter. "Wait… it was right here!" Petra said in shock. "Are you sure it was here?" "Well… yeah." the two looked across the room for any sign of the sword. Petra started to ramble about where it could be. Jesse started to hear slow footsteps coming from behind them. He reached into his inventory and quickly equipped his sword and turned around.

Petra turned to the sound of a thud and saw Jesse and Stella going at it. "Stella.." She was holding Petra's sword and behind her was her guards. "I don't think you should be in here." "Just give us the sword!" Jesse yelled. "Yeah… this can all go away if you give my sword back." "What makes you think it would be that easy?"

"You pick a fight, then you have a fight." Jesse replied. "Well… then. Let's see what you think 'easy' is." She replied grinning. Petra sighed. "GUARDS ATTACK!" She shouted as she rushed behind them. In a few swings, both guards had been knocked out. Stella looked up at the two, she had Petra's sword in her hand. She took two steps forward. The two just looked at her.

"So you're not giving up, are you?" Jesse asked. He couldn't imagine was was going through her head. It was just a sword… that she didn't own. Silence filled the room as the suspense show off was reaching its climax. She took one step closer and muttered the words, "Jesus, if you're gonna be like that. Just take the damn sword!" She dropped it in front of them and slowly turned away and started walking towards the exit.

"You know the exit!" Stella shouted as she disappeared from view. "Um…. that was unexpected." Petra exclaimed as she picked up Miss Butter. "So you're sure I have never met her before?" Jesse asked, scratching his head. "Uh huh." Petra replied.

"Well doesn't that make it… like propaganda or something? Saying that she had beaten me in everything?" Jesse responded while walking towards the way the came.

"Don't ask me. I'm still getting my head wrapped around how she calls you her quote on quote 'rival'. Says you are arch enemies ever since you start Beacontown. "Oh.. I almost forgot." Jesse said. "What is i-oh your hand."

"Oh it feels so good to have you back!" Petra exclaimed swinging her sword around. "Oii.. you don't want to end up slicing yourself when you just sword back." Jesse joked. Petra looked over to Jesse. "Look… I just want to know what your thoughts are on me living Champion City… well formally. I don't think Stella's letting me back in."

"To tell you the truth. I don't honestly care where you live. I mean you don't see me complaining about Lukas not living in Beacontown." He explained.

Petra breathed out in relief. "Thanks god. I thought I was gonna get a lecture or something."

"So what do you think is gonna happen to your stuff?" He asked as he pulled the lever to open the gates to Beacontown. "Oh.. I didn't have anything important. Just my damaged armour, doesn't really work anymore after we came back from the mountain trip."

"If I remember correctly… uhh yes. Welcome to Bad Luck Alley!" Her hands went up. Jesse looked around. "Ugh.. a lot of lights." "Get used to it Jesse. Because it's about to get brighter…"

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Hoped you like that short first chapter. The changes I have added come into play around the end of episode 2. In the meantime, I will add to this story regularly (or when I finish the next chapter).


End file.
